


To the moon and back

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: Harry Potter Pairings Challenge [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Lady Luna, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Romance, Soul Bond, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: "My Lady," Barty knelt before her throne, in silver robes so fine they almost looked to be spun from moonlight."Yes, dear one?" Luna replied, beckoning him closer with a crook of her fingers."I have finally found our third."





	To the moon and back

**Author's Note:**

> Triad: Barty/Luna/Regulus

"My Lady," Barty knelt before her throne, in silver robes so fine they almost looked to be spun from moonlight.

"Yes, dear one?" Luna replied, beckoning him closer with a crook of her fingers.

"I have finally found our third." Barty exposed his left wrist, and stroked his fingers along the fine black band of ink that circled it. Luna took both his hands in her own, and brushed her lips along the silver band that curled around his right. They were their soulbands. Most only received one, but Luna, and her partners, had been lucky enough to lay claim to two.

Luna had her own black band of course, also adorning her right wrist, and a blue one on her left, the colour of Barty's eyes.

"His name?"

"Regulus Black."

* * *

Regulus shuffled awkwardly, pulling his sleeves down over his wrists as he waited to be allowed entry to the Dark Lady's throne room. Current fashion was to expose your soulbands, but so few had one on each wrist that Regulus was stared at wherever he went.

The doors silently opened, and Regulus took a breath to steal himself, before walking in.

Lady Luna sat upon her throne, and her soulmate knelt on a pillow beside her. There was no one else in attendance, and Regulus shivered. He dared risk a glance at the Dark Lady, and when he met her silver gaze, he felt as if he could not look away, as if there was nothing else in the world to see but the lady before him.

The doors swung shut behind him, and it was enough of a shock for Regulus to come to his senses. He dropped to his knees, averting his gaze, her soulmate's burning blue eyes almost as enchanting.

"My Lady," he said. "You wished to see me?"

"Regulus," she said, her voice so full of joy he nearly jumped. She stood, and paced toward him, and he couldn't help but shake with a mixture of fear and something else that was far more intangible. "You have two soulbands, do you not?"

Regulus closed his eyes for a moment, before offering his hands to her, palms up. Her hands were cool when she brushed back his sleeves, and gently traced each band.

"Silver, for me," she said, "and blue, for Barty."

Panicked, Regulus looked up, and found that Bartimus Crouch had taken his right wrist, as Lady Luna inspected his left. Their own soulbands were on show, and he trembled, realising that he was their perfect match, the completion to their triad.

"Welcome, Consort Black, to my court," Lady Luna said.

* * *

Barty pressed himself up against Regulus, planting a chaste kiss upon his cheek, Regulus' skin soft and smooth beneath his lips.

"Barty," Regulus sighed. "Shouldn't we wait for Lady Luna?"

Barty chuckled. "You ought to get used to calling her Luna, in private. And no, she'll be up late, dealing with the remnants of Dumbledore's foolish order. She explicitly stated that we were not to wait up."

Barty ran his hands down Regulus' flanks, then crept them forward, settling upon his stomach. Regulus quivered beneath him, but moaned, grinding back.

"That's right," Barty whispered. "So beautiful." His fingers curled around Regulus' hips, helping him set a pace.

"I never thought – it would be like this," Regulus panted. Barty helped rid him of his troublesome robe.

"Like what?" he said, teasing a hand under Regulus' shirt.

"Happy," Regulus gasped when Barty pinched a nipple. He turned in Barty's arms, and pulled him closer. Barty captured Regulus' lips with his own, and licked his way into Regulus' mouth.

"Bed?" Regulus tugged at Barty's arm.

"If you insist," Barty grumbled, and led the way out of the office, their hands linked together.

They had only managed to divest each other of all their layers of clothing when Luna strode into the room. She smiled, wild and free, and curled up in the armchair by the bed.

"Please, continue."

Barty chuckled, and pressed Regulus down onto the covers. "Sometimes, she just likes to watch."

Regulus moaned, and Barty knew how that felt, that the most powerful and fearsome witch in all the land just wished to see them together, performing for her.

"That's right," Barty said, slicking his fingers then tossing his wand aside. He pressed two into Regulus, who hissed and pushed back against him. Barty stroked him, pressing down when Regulus jerked and cried out, focusing on his prostate. Regulus whined, writhing beneath him, and Barty slicked himself up.

"Not yet," Luna said imperiously. "I want to see him wrecked."

Regulus let out a choked noise, and Barty hushed him, kissing down his back. "There you are, sweetheart," he whispered, and encouraged Regulus to turn on his side. His cock was red, hot and sticky, and Regulus cried out when Luna wrapped a small, delicate hand around it.

"Are you going to come for me, darling?" she said.

"Luna!" Regulus cried out, and tumbled over his peak, shaking and clenching around Barty's fingers.

"Now you can," Luna said. Regulus was limp beneath him, still floating on his orgasm, and Barty fucked into him, slick and tight.

"Come on, sweetheart, do you think you can go again?"

Regulus moaned, but dutifully wrapped a hand around his half hard cock, stroking it in time with each of Barty's thrusts.

"I love you," Regulus slurred. Barty met Luna's gaze, and she looked so impossibly soft and fond of them that he couldn't help but shudder, and empty himself, even as Regulus orgasmed for the second time.

"We love you too," Barty whispered. Luna slipped into bed with them, and with flick of her wand, cleaned them of unsavoury fluids.

"That's right my darlings," Luna murmured. "I love you to the moon and back."

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I have no idea where this one came from.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
